Favourite Colour
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: Yellow is suddenly curious and asks Red for his favorite color. He tells her to guess, but she doesn't get it right. While trying to figure it out, she learns something very unexpected. Specialshipping. Yellow/Red. R&R!


_I hope you enjoy it this fanfic! (: I'm not a big fan of this couple, but this was the first pairing I thought of when I got the idea._

_Disclaimer: I do not own._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Favourite Colour ~<strong>

**theperksofbeinganauthor**

* * *

><p>"Red, what's your favorite color?" Yellow asked all of a sudden.<p>

It was quiet that day; it was nothing interesting about it either. Everything was silent as can be as Red and Yellow sat in broad daylight one day under a tree. With nothing better to do, they sat there all day. They didn't talk about anything, for there was nothing to talk about. They didn't do anything since there was nothing to do. They had nothing to do because they weren't in the mood for anything. All they did that way, for the past two hours, was sitting there under a tree admiring everything around them. Of course, you can't do that for long because you'll get sick and tired of staring at the same thing over and over again. The scene around them was beautiful, but neither of them paid much attention to it after five minutes or less. Red didn't have a long attention spam. Yellow, however, was just staring off at the clouds, barely paying attention to them. With her arm supporting her head, her gaze was fixed on the sky the whole time.

Red didn't respond to her question. Instead, he ignored it. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the clouds of course," she responded.

"Yellow, there are no clouds in the sky." She continued to look up, paying no attention to him. "Yellow?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she sat up and looked at Red. "What?"

"There are no clouds in the sky for you to look at Yellow." She looked up at the sky and found out that Red was indeed right. She had been lost in thought while looking at the clouds that she didn't know that the clouds had drifted away long ago. Now the sky was clear above them with nothing in sight. Only a couple leaves blocked her view of the sky at that's it. No clouds, no flying Pokemon, no kites... nothing.

"Oh," was all she said. That's all she could say. The wind picked up around them as Yellow looked around at all the colors around them; a blend of each color surrounded them in many different forms. "Red, what's your favorite color?" she asked once once more.

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged carelessly. "Oh I don't know. I'm curious. I've known you for quite some time now, but I don't know what your favorite color is. Besides, everyone has a favorite color, but I don't know what mine is. I've been wondering about it for a while now. I find it weird for someone to not have a favorite color." She always wondered what her favorite color was, but she never figured it out. Someday, she would like this color more than othes, but other days, she would like a different color. Confused and curious, she wanted to know other people's favorite colors.

"Guess."

Puzzled, she asked, "What?"

"Guess what my favorite color is."

"Oh. Red?"

He hummed something but then stopped. "Yes?"

"So red's your favorite color?" she asked with curiosity.

"No," he stated. "I thought you were calling my name. Besides, I'm not conceited as Green is. Red isn't my favorite color. It's a little cliché if it was, don't you think?"

She nodded agreeably. "Yeah, that's true. How about green?"

He shook his head. "If I liked the color green, I'd be living outdoors everyday."

"What about orange?"

He snorted. "No. That's such a bright color. It makes me blind every time I see it."

"Do you like the color blue?"

"Of course I like the color blue, but it's not my favorite color. Guess again."

She strummed her fingers against her lap as she began thinking. "Purple? Pink?"

"Ewww, Yellow! That's a little to... bleh for a guy like me, don't you think?"

Grinning, she answered, "I was joking. Err, what about the color black?"

"Too dark," he replied.

"White?" she suggested. She was beginning to regret ever asking the question because she was beginning to get tired asking and running out of colors.

"Too plain."

"Brown?"

"The color brown reminds me of dirt, and I hate dirt..." his voice trailed off.

She scratched her chin and began to think again. "Oh what about... grey?" He shook his head back and forth. "Then what is it?" she asked in a frustrating manner after she went through all the primary colors she could think of, yet Red didn't like any of it. Did she have to name every single color in existence to find out what Red's favorite color is?

"You missed the most obvious color, Yellow. Why is it the last color you think of if it's your name? My favorite color is yellow. I can come up with a lot of reasons why I like the color yellow too. I like it because it's the color of the sun, and the sun keeps us warm and alive everyday. I like yellow because it's the color of one of my favorite Pokemon, Pikachu. I like yellow because it's the color of bananas, my favorite fruit. I like yellow because lemons are yellow, and I like sour things. I like yellow because it is the name of my best friend and the name of the girl I've been crushing on for a while..." he finished with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Er yeah. So that's it... I guess. Please review!<em>

_Feeling very yellowish,_

_Lily :D_


End file.
